Lost and Found
by VinnyJimmy
Summary: Matt is searching for Mello to rekindle the spark... MattXMello


Lost and Found

The years passed, years of hacking had lead him to his destination. Watching silently as he took a drag off his cigarette he saw his target.

His target swayed from side to side, obviously intoxicated, his golden sleek locks a mess from a messy and intense night of intercourse.

Stealthily the redhead approached the alley way where that blonde was, and the blonde stumbled and fell down, mumbling incoherently. The

Kira case was at its peak, the blonde was on top of the world with the mafia, but being horridly burned from the explosion to a huge hit to his

ego, the scarring causing a blow to his narcissistic and conceited ways. Anger filled the young man as he saw a previous friend, a lover so

distraught because of his own self destruction. When the blonde bent over to vomit, and then pass out, that was when Matt made his move.

Pulling Mello to his car he drove to a destination not too far off.

As the time passed, he continued to smoke and as his old pal began to stir he continued to sit on the edge of the coffee table smoking, and

playing his PSP. "Finally..." He mumbled as the blonde stared at him wide-eyed. "How the fuck did you find me, mutt?" He growled, slightly

snarling. Without saying anything the gamer flicked the blonde's nose and sighed as he paused his game. "You are poisoning yourself

dumbass..." There was silence for a long while before Mello huffed and puffed as he stood up and swayed, still hung-over from being trashed.

Still there was nothing said as Mello fell against the wall and Matt moved to push him back over to the couch. As always he was concerned

over Mello, wondering why he followed him like a fucking dog.

Mello glared with those icy blue eyes, but they slightly softened when there was a candy bar handed to him. "You need to stop acting so

tough and stay... Stop fuckin' running away Mells." That didn't go over well with that irrational young man and he stood up and began to rant

and rave, but Matt had it. Harshly he grabbed onto the golden strands of Mello's hair and slammed Mello against the wall. He was tired of

being denied, he was tired of being run away from. "You may think I am just a stupid mutt, but I am smarter than you fuckin' think Mells." He

growls before he grinds against Mello's leather clad ass. "Don't you remember forcing me? Taking my innocence?" Matt slammed Mello's face

against the wall, bringing his mouth to the scarred half of his face. "Imma make you pay for all my suffering... Ready for your penance?"

Mello didn't have a chance to respond as Matt pushed him more against the wall with one arm, then began to pull down his leather pants to

expose a bare ass. "Fucking whore, not wearing any underwear. That's just asking to be violated." His hand made contact with the blonde's

ass, the smack echoing. He unzipped his pants and spread Mello's cheeks before spitting on his hand, the only lube on his throbbing cock.

"Ready Melly Mells?" He practically asks mockingly right before slamming into Mello, to the hilt. A scream was ripped from Mello as the redhead

didn't slow his pace, he gave Mello no time to adjust. Over and over he rammed against that slightly bronzed flesh and he felt ecstasy flow

through him like a tidal wave.

Mello would never admit it, but the aggression from his friend, the one he trusted most was enthralling and it drove him over the edge. His

body shook as he felt the strong explosion from him and cum splattered onto the wall. "Such a dirty fucking slut!" Matt groaned as he

continued to thrust, ramming into him until his euphoric release. Mello was slumped over, his chest heaving, blood and cum leaking from his

dirty hole. Matt felt slightly satisfied from the state of being the dog that bit the hand that feeds, yet he wasn't sure if this was a permanent

feeling, or just a spur of the moment. "Don't you EVER fucking leave me again... Got it?" He barks as he waits for the blonde to nod. After a

few minutes Mello nodded. "Got it..." Slowly the young male pulled out of Mello's shaking form, but he held him in his arms and lifted him in his

arms to take him to the bathroom. After the bath was drawn he ran his fingers through those sun bright locks, admired that sun-kissed skin.

Those icy blue eyes glanced over at the goggle covered ones and hesitantly with his shaking hands he reached to take them off to look

adoringly into Matt's olive green eyes. Slowly he brought his lips to the slightly chapped ones and began to kiss over and over. Something

between the two was changing, some was growing... Was it love or lust? Trust or hate? To really want to be with someone? Or to fill the void

of being lonely? Neither of them were exactly sure, but they had each other regardless of the reason. Matt was a loyal mutt, Mello was a

harsh owner. Both had a rocky past, but they were living, they were making it in the world. As they kissed a fire burned, more than a spark.

Through all the hell, through all the abandonment, they embraced each other. The embrace was strong, beautiful, yet wasn't it going to be

followed by a tragic end? Or even after death would they smile and walk together, holding hands together forever? Would they be lost? Or

could they be found?


End file.
